


two way mirror

by EasyPeasyPanic



Series: my darker fics [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Eye swapping, Hand Jobs, I got bored and I like hurting my favorite character tbh, M/M, Non-Consensual Touching, Possessive Behavior, Tsukuyomi as punishment, dark kagami, possessive kagami, spying through sharingan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:22:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23062420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EasyPeasyPanic/pseuds/EasyPeasyPanic
Summary: If Danzou didn't want to get in trouble, he wouldn't have broken the rules.
Relationships: Implied Senju Tobirama/Sarutobi Hiruzen, Shimura Danzou/Uchiha Kagami
Series: my darker fics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1657405
Comments: 2
Kudos: 44





	two way mirror

**Author's Note:**

> this is for my best friend (hi jay) who told me very loudly told me that she wanted something smutty but I got sidetracked  
> 🤷 not exactly the characters she wanted but whatever, I'm the one writing it

**___________ **

He puts his hand against Danzou's throat, loose and soft and _kind_. Strokes down the soft flesh, just barely touching, and then moving back up to the where his chin is tucked against his throat. 

Not meeting his gaze. 

Kagami doesn't like that. 

"You can't look at me?" He cooes, pressing his thumb against the familiar scar. It wasn't much different from the rest of his face, just a bit rougher skin. But Danzou flinches like he's been struck. Turns his head _away_. 

There are bandages tied against his face, covering up the gift that Kagami gave Danzou. That's against the rules. He knows that, just like he knows that he wasn't supposed to be alone with Hiruzen in the training grounds farthest away from the village, just like he _knows_ that Kagami doesn't like when he breaks the rules. 

"Did you think I wouldn't find out?" He asks softly. "I gave you my eye for a reason. So we'd never be apart, remember?" Because Kagami had _always worried_ about their time apart, unsure of what was happening behind his back, out of his _sight_. 

And then he didn't have to worry about it. It was easy enough to persuade (wonders would a charming smile and a Genjutsu could do) that young medic Biwako from their former Academy class to perform the procedure a few months ago, just a straightforward switch of their eyes. So Kagami would always be able to see what was happening with his beloved, so he would never _ever_ be out of the loop, so he could make _sure_ that snake Hiruzen was never out of line. 

"Right." Danzou whispers, swallowing hard. Presses himself as far back against the tatami floor as he can. "Right, so you saw what happened! Nothing, it was nothing. We were just sparring--"

Kagami _scoffs_ , "No. No, I could see it on Saru's face. It was _not_ just sparring. No, he was looking at you like...just like _I_ look at you. And you liked it, didn't you?" He blew a breath into Danzou's ear, and made him shiver beneath his hold. "Do you think of him often? Even when you're here with me?"

Danzou licked his lips, digging his nails into the floor, trying to find leverage to shift. But Kagami's straddled on top of him, pinning him _down_ , and besides Danzou never was very fast. He's never been fast enough to outrun him, and he never would be.

(Not that Danzou was brave enough to try to run.)

Kagami puts more weight on him, gives him a warning smile, tight and _waiting._

"Well?" He purrs, tracing his hands down _lower_ . Past the fresh bruises that _Saru_ kicked and punched his way into his ribs, into his flesh in a work of art that only Kagami should get the pleasure of producing. Feather light touches across his navel, and he's fascinated by the way Danzou's body trembles and shakes at his touch, by the way he shutters through his breaths. "Come on now, _love_ , you can tell me. I won't be any more angry than I already am. Be honest."

"No." He chokes out, closing his eye. "No, I don't think about him."

 _A lie_ . But a lie that Kagami enjoys hearing again and again. He presses his fingers right above Danzou's belly button, groomed nails digging into the soft flesh there, and he doesn't miss the way Danzou rolls his hips _away_ from him. He digs in harder, wanting to leave his _own bruises_ there, his fingerprints on Danzou's body. 

Kagami kisses Danzou's forehead, "Tell me the rules again. The rules that you _broke._ " He breathes out, pinching his flesh hard and _bruising,_ twisting the skin until he gasped _loudly._

"Not to...to cover up your eye."

" _Your_ eye now." Kagami corrected sweetly, pressing another wet kiss against his face. 

"My eye," Danzou stammers out. "Not to be alone with Hiruzen. Not to...to lie to you. Not to sneak out. Not to-- I'm sorry, Gami. I'm sorry. I won't do it again. We don't need any punishments. I know I was wrong. I know I broke the rules--" He was once the cleverest of them, the sly arrogant one, the one to watch. But Kagami always thought that if one were to pay enough attention, they could pick him apart and figure out all his little triggers and thoughts and tear apart his clever mind. 

Nobody watched Danzou as much as Kagami. 

And he was right, of course. 

Kagami releases his stomach, lets the skin snap back into place, the blood flushing back in an ugly red, and it doesn't feel like enough. 

"You went out with Hiruzen against my wishes, and then covered up your eye, love. You knew what would happen, didn't you? Do you think I _like_ hurting you?" Kagami asks, rubbing his stomach gently, kissing away the pain he'd caused, back to delicate strokes of his fingertips against his body. "Because I _don't_ . I hate hurting you, Dan. But you keep doing this. Keep sneaking off with him. Keep trying to hide from me. And we can't do that can _we_?"

"No. We can't." Danzou whispered. He opened his eye again, dark brown and wide and _scared_. But he steeled himself, accepting his punishment. Kagami sits back, onto Danzou's thighs, and slips a hand against his hip, stroking across the flesh. Traces the bone there. "The paddle?" Danzou asks softly. Defeated. 

Guilty. _Good boy._

"Oh no. Not the paddle. We did that last time, didn't we? And it didn't work. I _made sure_ you couldn't walk straight for _weeks_ , I made sure you couldn't sit, couldn't even look Tobirama-sensei in the eye, but it just didn't work." Kagami didn't blame Danzou, not entirely. He was confused, easily influenced, not infallible. No, it was Sarutobi that he blamed for _trying_ to steal him away, for trying to seduce him. 

It was obvious in the suggestive looks, the playful brushes of his hands against Danzou's chest and shoulders, the sultry smile as he watched his love's kata and stretches. It set Kagami's blood aflame. He fights back the burning beneath his skin, and it feels like his flesh is burning and sizzling and twisting. He wants to go after Hiruzen next, to shove a _hot iron_ down his throat, letting his choke to death on _boiling blood_. 

(But even Tobirama-sensei has a very thin line he won't let be crossed, and he _favored_ Hiruzen.)

"Don't look so scared, love, it'll be quick." Kagami promises, good-natured and sweet, tilting his head to the side. But his eye is aching, a reactive flash of his Sharingan making him blink. Forces it back down, calms his chakra, and doesn't react to the blinding rage jolting through his veins.

"Tsukuyomi, this time. Just like before, do you remember? Only thirty minutes under, and then we're done." 

"Please. Please _no_ . It isn't just thirty minutes there. Gami, please don't." Danzou whispers, falling apart in front of him. He claws at Kagami's hands, trying to push him off, thrashing and kicking, but Kagami's _stronger_ . He's always been strong. His thighs press down against Danzou _hard_ , and he grabs the two thin wrists and shoves them above his love's head. He gripped tightly, hard and rough, forcing his arms still. 

Kagami coos down at him. He's a beautiful sight, wild black hair tangled across his forehead from dried sweat, bandages loose and falling across his soft cheeks, but those tears are what gets him hard. What makes him rut against Danzou's thighs. He does this on purpose, doesn't he? To make Kagami mad? Cheeky boy. He likes these punishments as much as Kagami likes to be the one to dish them out. 

(Saru would _never_ take care of him the way Kagami does. Wouldn't be rough with him or correct his bad behavior. Didn't love him enough to watch him forever.)

"Please, please, _please_ ." Danzou repeats like a mantra, his single eye wide and terrified, and this really didn't have to happen. Why couldn't Danzou just be _good_ ? He didn't think a few tears would stop this, did he? "I'll be good, Gami. I swear, I promise, by Kami, I'll-- I don't want to see Hiruzen again. Please, please, you saw what we did. It was just sparring. I'm sorry, I won't do it again. We don't have what you and I have." He chokes out, shaking with his cries. He twists his head back and forth. "It's different for us. Please, _please._ You gave me your eye. So we'd be with each other forever. It was one mistake. Please." 

"Dan," Kagami kisses away the tears, licking up his cheeks. "Shh, calm down. I know it's different for us. You know I love being able to watch everything you see, but not to watch you blantantly break the rules. I have to correct you before you decide it's okay to do worse. You want to be good, don't you?"

"Yes." He grits out, shaking beneath him. Kagami _smiles_ , slipping his hand into the loose training pants that Danzou favored. He was soft, but that was fine. He knows what Danzou likes, knows exactly how to touch him, firm and rough. 

Stroke up and down, pinching the head until it twitched. Until he felt the first _drop_ of liquid on the top. It takes a few minutes of pinching and stroking and running his nails up and down his length a little too hard, but Danzou takes the pain so _beautifully._ Reacts to it like he was made just for Kagami touch. 

"Do you think maybe I should teach Hiruzen a lesson?" He wonders aloud, not looking down at his love while he pants and cries in unison, a snotty mess. "Maybe I should invite him over one day, let him watch me fuck you rough and _slow_ ." He squeezed Danzou's cock _hard_ , jerking up a little too rough. 

He gets a cut-off sob for his efforts. Watches Danzou's teeth bite down into his lip. 

"Or maybe I should pay him a private visit. I don't think Sensei will mind sharing him with me for a little while. Or does he even _know_ his little monkey is trying to steal you away from me? I wonder if he'd be happy to know what you two are up to." Kagami jerks faster, relishing the _slap_ of his hand against the thick flesh, the way Danzou heaved up with each touch, choking and moaning and _breaking apart_ beneath him. 

"Maybe you'd like to watch Sensei discipline Saru?"

Danzou _whimpered_. 

"Or _maybe_ I let Hiruzen come and watch me discipline you. Hmm, Dan?" Kagami purrs, nuzzling his cheek. Faster and faster. "Maybe that would be punishment enough to keep you away from him afterwards."

Danzou's moaning and twisting in his hold, "Please, _please_ . Kagami, please _!"_ And he looks so pretty begging, sobbing, guilty and broken down. It's like repentance. 

Kagami pulls on his cock _hard_ , enough that it hurts. He's too dry, it's rough with calloused hands, but Danzou doesn't need any oil when he's in trouble. It takes another two strokes before he shouts and comes, across his own shirt and Kagami's hand. He moans softly, slumping back, heaving for breath. His original eye is blown wide, and Kagami lets go of his wrists. Rips off the bandages that hide the Sharingan. 

Danzou doesn't know how to use the Mangekyou, not yet, though he has the ability in that eye. And Kagami hasn't decided to guide him into using it yet. The two tomoe whirls around rapidly, and it makes his stomach clench with a mixture of pride and arousal all the same. Makes his cock twitch against the painful trappings of his pants, but Kagami can take of himself later. 

After _this_. 

He wipes his hand across Danzou's belly, smearing his own cum into his skin, rubbing it in. "See, almost done. There was the good part, the reward for wanting to learn how to listen." He pressed his hand against Danzou's face. 

He isn't meeting his eyes. He's gasping and shaking, rubbing at his face, a mess of splotchy red and swollen. He's gorgeous. 

"I can leave you under for longer if you wanna keep this up. And I don't want to have to do this to you, love. Don't make this worse, okay? Shh, don't worry, Dan."

Kagami delicately grasps his chin. Tilts his head back, chin up. He's shuddering beneath him. And isn't that a pretty mark to leave on Danzou? Permanent, unchangeable. No way to ever get rid of his eye, no one could ever change it, it was Kagami's. No matter how much Hiruzen made those _looks_ at Danzou, he would always look into his eyes and see Kagami staring back at him. It was a symbol of Danzou's loyalty and Kagami's possession. A reminder.

No matter what, Kagami would always be watching. Like a two way mirror. 

Perfect. 

Danzou takes another deep breath. Lets out a soft cry that Kagami muffles with a quick kiss. He's never been particularly brave, but Kagami is all too happy to guide him out of his cowardice. Looks him dead in the eyes, and Danzou's lost to his Dōjutsu. 

He goes limp beneath him. 

It was _only_ a Genjutsu, Kagami reasoned. And when he released it and Danzou learned his lesson, Kagami would be here to pick up the pieces. 

(In the meantime, he pondered how he would teach Hiruzen a lesson. He'll have to discuss it with Sensei.)

* * *


End file.
